


The Phoenix and The Hawk

by Nikki_Chaos



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_Chaos/pseuds/Nikki_Chaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was his Ex Fiancee, now she's his target..... Secrets ended their relationship but could it now unite them. ........He has to bring her in alive, she would rather kill him and anyone else who tries.....This was going to be the hardest mission Agent Clint 'Hawkeye' Barton had ever undertaken, this was going to be the best game of cat and mouse of Jamie 'Phoenix' Snow's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mission

Disclaimer - I don’t own anything but the plot and the Original Characters.

 

Review Please people.

 

Clint ‘Hawkeye’ Barton sighs softly as he follows his teammate Steve Rogers into the meeting room, the two of them being called up to work together on this mission. It had been two months since the battle of New York and things were only just returning to normal. Clint had finally gotten a full nights sleep without the nightmares of what Loki did to him interrupting it and causing him to wake up screaming and covered in a layer of sweat.

 

As the door closes behind Clint his eyes flicker around the room, observing, cataloging. His eyes register his boss Agent Fury and Agent Hill, the two of them seated on the opposite side of the circular computerized table, also two agents stood in the corners, hands resting over their guns situated in the holsters on their legs. With a quick glance behind him, he sees the exact same in the two corners near the door.

 

He shrugs and walks over to the table folding himself into the seat next to Steve, his legs stretching out underneath the table as he levels his gaze on his two superiors.

 

“So I know you guys have had some well deserved time off, but it’s back to business” Fury starts “If you guys want it”

 

Clint glances to Steve to see the man doing the same, they share a look before turning to look at Fury and nod. It seemed weird for Clint to be working with the super soldier, even after the spectacle that happened two months ago. It seemed even weirder that he took the super soldiers orders without even blanching, going on top of a building to watch the teams back without argument.

 

Fury nods before tossing over two dossiers to the men sitting opposite him, they catch them and begin to open the brown folder

 

“This is your target, she is to come in alive” Fury states and Clint hears the command in his voice

 

Injure but not Kill

 

Clint hisses a breath through his teeth as his eyes land on the picture of their target. The face being one that he would recognize anywhere, the one he hadn’t seen in twelve months since things went downhill. The face of his Ex-Fiancee.

 

Jamie Louise Snow.

 

He’d met Jamie in a small cafe in Washington, she had been cursing up a storm in her English accent, the people around her not understanding a single word. Clint did and he found himself laughing slightly before going over to see what was wrong. She’d only just moved here and didn’t understand the currency. He took pity and paid for her coffee as well as his own, she smiled a big beam at him, thanked him and left.

 

He went to the cafe the next day to see her there again, a pair of jeans hugging all of her curves and a top showing off the Phoenix tattoo that covered her whole back and her long black hair tied up in a ponytail, the ends brushing her collarbone. He was the next one in line behind her and chuckled again as she messed up the currency, she turned and scowled at him. He ended up paying for her coffee again.

 

That time though they actually sat and talked and he learned a little about her. Over the next few weeks whenever Clint was free he would go to the cafe in the morning and meet her, if she got there first she’d order the coffee, now understanding the currency thanks to Clint’s teaching, or if he got there he’d order for them.

 

Slowly but surely they became friends before drifting into something else. They got together in the most cliche of ways, they went out one night, got roaring drunk and then fell into bed together. From that day on they were together. It wasn’t the easiest of relationships, they argued more then they talked, they fucked more times then making love, both had severe anger issues and both were keeping secrets. There was only so many times Clint could use to excuse of having to go on a business trip when he came home with a new injury.

 

He proposed to her out of jealousy, he’d come home from a mission early and headed out to a bar with Natasha and saw her there dancing with one of the friends she’d made, Lisa. But that wasn’t what had made him jealous, it was the man that had grabbed her hips and began dancing with her that had. She didn’t push the man away and instead carried on dancing with him. Clint had stormed over there, grabbed Jamie by the hand and pulled her away but not before punching the guy in the face knocking him on his ass.

 

Jamie had laughed all the way back to Clint’s apartment, he thought she’d lost her mind until she told him she saw him enter with Natasha and had gotten jealous so decided to make him jealous in return. He’d shouted at her, she shouted back at him until he dropped those two words ‘Marry Me’. She’d looked at him as though he was crazy but nodded, he nodded back before grabbing her roughly planting his lips on hers.

 

So the two of them began the next step of their crazy relationship, Jamie moved into his apartment and he carried on lying to her about his ‘business trips’. He learned it was harder when she lived with him and saw the state of him as he came home, which led to more arguments, some of them even resulting in her hitting him. They always made up after the arguments, the two of them taking out their anger in other ways leaving each other bruised in a good way. But one day they didn’t fix things.

 

The argument got so bad that Clint left to calm down, the screams from Jamie echoing behind the closed door as he headed out onto the streets for a walk. He wandered for over an hour before returning to apologize but when he got there she was gone, no trace of her belongings anywhere in the apartment, it was almost as though she’d never lived there. The only thing telling him she was real, was the black eye forming on his face and her engagement ring sitting on the cold table next to the front door.

 

He’d tried to look for her to apologize but she’d disconnected her cell and didn’t use any of the credit cards he knew she had. It was almost like she was a ghost. In their fucked up four year relationship she did mean alot to him, he could say he loved her but neither of them spoke them words. But no she defiantly meant something to him, he liked the idea of returning home to her after a mission, even if he couldn;t tell her her about it and had to come up with some bogus lie about what happened on his supposed business trip. So he left it, instead went on a new mission and forgot about her the best he could. Until now.

 

“What are we bringing her in for” Steve asks bringing Clint out of his thoughts

 

Clint looks over to see that Steve had just finished reading the file which couldn’t have been that informative due to the look on the Super soldiers face. Clint returns his gaze to Fury hoping the man hadn’t noticed that Clint had been lost in his thoughts instead of reading the file in front of him.

 

“Jamie Snow, otherwise known as Phoenix is an asset we would like to acquire” Fury starts “She is originally from England and has one hell of a colorful past”

 

“Phoenix” Steve asks before Clint can

 

“Miss Snow has the ability to manipulate fire in any shape or form. She can light a fire with her mind, boil people from the inside using their own oxygen supply as it’s starter, basically anything to do with fire she can do it”

 

“So why do you want her alive?” Steve asks confused

 

“Miss Snow was kidnapped at two months old by a English based corporation known as SRT. We don’t know much about what happened whilst she grew up there as she hit our radars for the first time when she was Sixteen” Agent Hill states instead of Fury, her brown eyes focusing on the two agents sat opposite her “Going out on what we can assume is Miss Snow’s first mission, she infiltrated a KGB holding cell killing thirteen KGB agents and walked out without a mark on her”

 

“Wow” Clint breathes 

 

“From then on she went on mission after mission, killing, capturing, anything she was assigned to do and she did it without a care. It was only when she was twenty-one that she used her ability for the first time, earning her the name Phoenix” Fury states taking over the explanation. “She left the employ of the SRT and became a sort of mercenary for hire, hitting our radar after every mission”

 

“So why don’t you want her dead?” Steve asks still confused “If she’s killed all these people why do you want us to bring her in”

 

“Phoenix has worked for more corporations than i can name on both hands, she knows who runs each of them, knows where they are based and knows how much of a threat they are. We want that information” Hill explains, hoping to help Steve understand

 

“Five years ago she dropped off the radar after she landed in the united states, no matter how hard we tried we couldn’t find her. Some believe she went into a form of retirement and left her past behind her. We tried to track her but left her to it, she wasn’t killing or capturing so she was no threat to us.

 

“What happened then?” Clint asks, his throat clogged as her hears Jamie’s story

 

“She hit our radars again less then a year ago, she infiltrated one of our sleeper units in Chicago, wiping it from the map as though it was a speck of dust, in doing so she walked away with a lot of our classified files”

 

“What happened to those files”

 

“We don’t know, from what we can tell she hasn’t handed them to the people she was suppose to because there is now a bounty on her head” Hill sighs “Your mission is to bring her in, with the files if possible but also find out who wants her dead”

 

“So we have to find her, stop her from getting killed all whilst trying to bring her in to SHIELD?” Steve states counting off the mission highlights on his fingers.

 

“Yes basically” Fury nods “But she won’t come in easily, we’ve sent plenty of Agents after her over the years and some have never been able to return to work after”

 

Clint gulps as he gets the meaning behind Fury’s words. Jamie didn’t just retire the agents, she buried them. And now in some messed up twist of fate he was to be one of the new agents sent out to bring his ex-fiancee in to SHIELD.

 

“Why us” Clint asks gesturing between him and Steve “Why do you think we can bring her in when no one else could?”

 

“Because you are some of the best we have” Fury states calmly, no wavering in his tone.

 

Clint knew he was mentioning The Avengers, and in a way he could see Fury’s reasoning, if they could bring down Aliens trying to take over the plane then one small girl with fire powers shouldn’t be too hard. In theory.

 

“She was last located in New York, the two of you are to head out in three hours and try to find her” Hill states standing up and throws two more files at Clint and Steve “Anything else you need to know is in this file”

 

“Just make sure she comes in alive, injure not kill” Fury states

 

Clint and Steve nod standing up knowing they were now excused, they grab the files on the way and head out quietly heading to their rooms, neither of them talking as they head to the sleeping areas to grab their things.

 

“You good Hawk?” Steve asks stopping outside his room “You seem put off”

 

“I’m good” Clint nods “Just wondering how were supposed to stop her when no one else could”

 

“I guess we’ll figure that out when it comes to it” Steve replies shrugging “See you on the jet”

 

“Yeah” Clint nods absentmindedly as he walks to his room pushing open the door.

 

Once the door closes behind him he runs a stressed hand through his short brown hair and down his face, his heart beating fast as he tries to comprehend the story he’s just been told with the person he knew and dated, and fucked. He just couldn’t see how Jamie could be the person they wanted, yet it was all there in the files still clutched in his hands.

 

He walks over to the desk situated in the corner of his room and sits down placing the two files in front of him, he opens the second one and begins to read. Each word hitting him like a ton of bricks as he thinks back to all those arguments they had, the times she had hit him, her punches feeling like a breath of air, no effort in them at all, the only punch that actually injured him was the last one she gave him before she walked out of his life. Yet it stated in this file, in black and white, that she had managed to punch a guy so hard she broke his neck from the force.

 

Clint shakes his head skipping over the more gruesome details of what Jamie has done and instead to a rundown of what her current activities are. Apparently she was living in a small suburb in New York, no friends or acquaintances they could contact or ask about her and she also worked at a small cafe just a few blocks away from what used to be Stark Towers but was currently undergoing a makeover to become Avengers Tower.

 

With just under an hour left before getting on the jet Clint sighs standing from the small chair, he stretches popping his back and walks over to his wardrobe and grabs his bag and begins throwing in clothes as well as his suit, he knows most of the mission will have them in Civilian clothing but he had to be prepared for the worst. Once his bag was packed he made sure to grab his bow and quiver of arrows as well as the two files before walking out the door and down to the jet.

 

Time to bring in his Ex-Fiancee.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

END NOTE - First Avengers FAN FIC so be nice.

 

REVIEWS EQUAL LOVE, i would love to know what you guys think of this.

It took me three hours to write but takes you guys five minutes to review. So drop me some love, or hate, your choice.


	2. Just one day of peace

Jamie ‘Phoenix’ Snow was tired of running, it seemed as though she had been running since the moment she could walk, each step taken with a glance over the shoulder to make sure no one else was trying to kill her. She didn’t have a permanent home, she didn’t have permanent friends that she could go out with on a Friday night, hell she didn’t even had a permanent job.

 

Instead she had safe houses scattered around the world under different names, she had acquaintances to help her get what she needed, and she sort of had a job. If you count killing people, stealing information, or basically committing treason a job. Instead of her wardrobe being filled with shoes and handbags like a normal woman of twenty-nine it was filled with guns, grenades and computer tech for any situation she was thrown into.

 

Five years ago she thought she could leave it all behind, she thought she could finally wash off all the blood on her hands and fall into a semblance of normality. She came to America with no-one knowing who she was, no one knowing the horrors she’d committed since she was eight years old. She met a guy, Clint, in a cafe in Washington, DC and started on the rockiest relationship known to anyone but for her it was probably one of the best things that had ever happened, the arguments followed by the rough as fuck make-up sex giving her a small sliver of normality.

 

But that's all it was, a sliver. Before long the relationship crumbled, the jealousy from both her and Clint became too unbearable and they each set out in new ways to make the other hurt. The lies and the secrets became the big elephant in the room, they’d learned to ignore it whilst they were just dating but after Clint put a ring on her finger through his jealousy the two of them couldn’t avoid it anymore. He kept lying about his business trips and expecting her to ignore his injuries and she kept lying about who she really was.

 

She couldn’t tell him she’d killed nearly 1000 people, tortured at least 300, stolen files from every corporation that exists and sold them to the highest bidder, a mixture of stolen and accidentally on purpose set off 5 nuclear bombs. If she had there was a good chance he would have gotten her arrested and she’s be stuck in a jail cell for the rest of her life and he’d move on to someone less volatile and could handle his secrets.

 

Instead the relationship ended the way any does when secrets and lies are involved as well as two very volatile people. An argument , punches being thrown (mostly from her) and a slamming door were the catalyst in the end. Jamie remembers staring at the door for at least ten minutes, the vision of Clint walking out of it, slamming it behind him for the first time ever playing through her head like a movie on repeat. She’d soon snapped out of it and packed all of her stuff making sure to leave nothing but her ring on a table and a black eye forming on Clint’s face.

 

She’d immediately left Washington, calling one her acquaintances and told him to find her a job. Things had gone to shit and she needed, no craved, the normality of things she knew to help her deal with the recent changes. So she went on more missions, she killed more people and she stole more valuable information. Until everything went to shit.

 

Now she was hiding out in New York, working in a small cafe under a assumed name that she’d plucked out of fresh air and got one of the people she knew to create fake documents for. Her eyesight forever flicking over her shoulder waiting for the next person to come gunning for her.

 

Jamie had started to lose count of how many corporations were after her now, all she knew was each of them wanted the valuable information she had and none of them cared if they had to pry it from her dead hands. She was living on borrowed time and could do nothing more but ride out the storm and hoped to fucking hell she came out alive on the other side.

 

A sigh leaves her lips as she glances in the mirror by the door one last time, making sure her newly dyed blonde hair looked presentable as well as her uniform before grabbing her leather jacket slipping it over her arms. Grabbing her keys from the small table near the door she heads out, shutting and locking the door behind her.

 

As she walks the three blocks to the cafe her eyes flick over every person she passes on the street, trying to spot anyone that could try to kill her. She reaches the cafe without incident and heads inside the small Victorian building, a small smile gracing her lips as she stands next to her boss Vicky.

 

“You okay child?” Vicky asks, a aged hand resting on Jamie’s shoulder comfortingly

 

“I’m fine Vicky” Jamie smiles hoping it and her English accent fools the old lady “Just a lot praying on my mind”

 

“If you’re sure”

 

Jamie nods and with one more regarding look Vicky turns back to the customer at the counter allowing Jamie to head through the back and into the small staff room. She slips off her leather jacket and grabs her pinafore tying it around her waist and smoothing it down over her black knee length skirt.

 

She liked Vicky, she was one of those old lady's who acted like a grandmother to everyone, always wanted to make sure everyone was okay and nothing was bothering them. Jamie had never had that before and the first time Vicky did it she wanted to scream and run. But after being here for three weeks she was starting to come to terms with the sentiment, it wasn’t so strange anymore but it was still something she wasn’t used to and doubted she ever would be.

 

Checking she has her pad and pen in one of the pockets she turns and plasters on another fake smile whilst heading out into the main area and straight over to the tables in her section. To say it was a small cafe it could get quite full, more often then not they were so busy that you could hardly move, people were crammed into every table, some even stood up just to get out of the cold. But Jamie loved it, it allowed her to escape her demons, keeping them at bay whilst she took peoples orders, smiled and wished them a good day/night.

 

She smiles politely at a middle aged man before walking over to the window, placing the order on the spinner and waiting for Tony the chef to hand her an order for another table in her section.

 

“You alright Chicka?” Tony asks as he hands over the meal

 

“Fine T, couldn’t sleep” she shrugs “A lot on my mind”

 

“You need to rest Chicka, it’s not good for you all that stress”

 

“Find me a good man and I’ll soon get rid of it all” Jamie jokes earning a belly laugh from the chef.

 

She winks at the chef before grabbing the hot plate and turning on her heel heads off to hand it to her customer, once depositing the food at the right table and checking they didn’t need anything else. She turns and looks around her section, her eyes land on one of the tables in the back to see it’s previous unoccupied status was now filled by a singular man.

 

Walking over her eyes settle over him to see he was quite young, maybe early to late twenties, blonde hair, blue eyes, broad shoulders and one of those faces that could make a girl wet their knickers with a simple look. His eyes lift from the menu as she comes to a stop near the edge, she sends him a small smile to which he returns laying down the menu.

 

“Ready to order?” she asks slowly, knowing some people still had a problem understanding her accent

 

“Not yet Ma’am” he replies shocking Jamie with the manners “Could I just get a coffee for now and let you know”

 

Shaking her head to release the shock she sends him another smile “Sure, would you like cream and sugar?”

 

“No thank you”

 

“Okay” she nods “My names Marie, if you need me and I’ll be right back with your coffee”

 

He nods, his eyes doing an assessment of her face before he drops them to the menu again and Jamie turns to grab his coffee. As she’s waiting for the pot to boil her eyes flick over at the man again to see him looking around the cafe, his eyes landing on every patron and assessing them, just like she would. Her brow furrows as she wonders if he was here for her but he couldn’t be, he seemed like the kind of guy that would rather be in the gym joking around with his friends instead of chasing a woman and trying to kill her.

 

She takes small calculated steps back to him with his coffee placing it on the wood top next to him and grabs the pad from her pocket, praying he doesn’t see the slight shake in her hand as she grabs the pen readying it above the paper.

 

“You found what you want Sir”

 

“Steve” he amends “Please call me Steve, sir makes me feel old”

 

“So Steve, what would you like to eat” she tries again, her own brown eyes doing an assessment of his face. Her brain working to figure out who he is.

 

“Just a plate of fries please”

 

“Okay” she cheers “Coming right up”

 

She couldn’t have ran away from the table any faster, pining the order to the spinner she heads into the back room, she folds herself in the middle her hands resting on her knees, her breath leaving her lips in heavy pants as she tries to ignore the unsettled feeling in her gut. She had been doing her job for too long to simply let a innocent face go without worrying, it was how she was trained, worry about the innocent ones that could end up being the one to dig the knife into your back.

 

“Chicka, your order” Tony calls, his voice carrying back to her

 

She stands up taking a deep breathe before walking back out into the fray and over to Tony, she grabs the plate from him and walks over to pretty boy, he smiles politely as she hands him his order but Jamie could see it was forced, he was trying to hide something and if the way he quickly flipped over the napkin in front of him as Jamie walked over, it was something to do with her.

 

Or it could just be your paranoia The little voice inside her head decides to chime.

 

It could be she murmurs to herself but she highly doubted it, his eyes had begun to fill with a small guilty edge. Forcing a smile on her face she straightens and writes a note of the order to hand to Vicky.

 

“Will that be all?” she could tell her voice was too forced and by the small flinch from the man in front of her, so did he

 

“No thank you Marie” he replies, his voice not once betraying his emotions

 

She nods and turns on her heel and walks over to Vicky handing over the slip, the old lady smiles before Jamie’s off again, heading over to another new table in her section which has just been filled by two adults and four children.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

Jamie almost cries out in relief as Vicky shuts the door behind the last customer, the sound of quiet finally filling the small cafe, Vicky chuckles at the younger woman before walking over to the coffee pot pouring two cups. She walks over to the booth where the younger woman is seated, the money from the day’s take is piled on top of the wooded counter waiting to be counted, logged and then dropped off at the bank by one of the two women on their way home. The other waitress, a cute sixteen year old that was working after school had already gone home.

 

“Night ladies” Tony calls as he heads out the back door, heading for home himself

 

“Night” Vicky and Jamie chorus

 

Jamie takes a small sip of her coffee, the amber liquid burning her tongue before she sets the cup to the side and pulls one of the stacks closer.

 

“Soo” Vicky starts “Who was the cute blonde in your section today?”

 

“Which one” Jamie asks confused, her mind running through the customers she’s served

 

“The one who could be a model and has those manners which belong in the forties”

 

“Don’t know” Jamie shrugs her hands working to count the money “Never seen him before”

 

“He was cute”

 

Jamie snorts as Vicky’s words settled over her, she was doing it again. The Grandmother thing, this wasn’t the first time in the last three weeks that Vicky had tried to set Jamie up on a date, if she remembers correctly it was actually the fifth.

 

“Not my type Vic” she laughs, her accent thick with tiredness

 

“Come on Marie, there’s been a lawyer, a police officer, a firefighter, and two others and now him and they all aren’t your type” she laughs ticking off the men “Just what is your type”

 

“The bad boys” Jamie smirks earning an eye roll from the older woman

 

“Should have guessed” Vicky laughs

 

Jamie joins in as they both turn back to the money in front of them, once counted Vicky bags it and hands it to Jamie, it was her turn to do the run. She didn’t mind as it was on her way home, and the guy at the counter did most of it anyway, she just handed it over and said it was the takings from Vicky’s cafe. Easy as pie.

 

Jamie stands from the small table stretching before heading into the back to grab her jacket as well as the bag that's left there for the money runs. She heads back out to see Vicky pulling on her coat, the older woman smiles and hands Jamie the money watching as the younger woman places it in the bag.

 

They head towards the door with Vicky unlocking it so they can both leave, once outside and the cafe shut up for the day the two part ways.

 

“Stay safe” Vicky calls over her shoulder “And enjoy your two days off”

 

“Always do”

 

Jamie sighs pulling the strap of the bag closer as she walks down the busy street, her eyes drift up to the Stark Tower as she learnt it was called, she could see they had finally started on the restoration, apparently two months ago some sort of Alien Invasion had happened. Jamie didn’t know all the details, she didn’t even know who was involved, she was yet to read the news about the attack, but looking at the tower and seeing the damage she couldn’t help but wonder if she should.

 

She walks the two blocks to the bank easily and heads inside smiling as she sees it’s almost empty and straight over to the counter handing over the money. She watches as the man counts it before banking it, handing Jamie a receipt to hand to Vicky when she she went back to work after her two days off. She walks out the bank and sighs as she looks around the streets, her eyes once again evaluating.

 

She turns left and begins walking the last two blocks to her apartment, as she’s walking past an alley a hand reaches out and grabs her shoulder roughly yanking her inside the alley and into the oncoming darkness. She cries out as her back lands off the wall, his hand gripping her throat, not enough she couldn’t talk but enough to keep her in place. Her eyes snap to his before giving her a once over.

 

He was an average sized man, dressed in all black, a quick glimpse at his hand showed a 9mm with another strapped to his leg. She also notices the hilt of a dagger sticking out of his combat boots. She sighs and shifts her feet getting them into position as she hears two more sets of footsteps close in.

 

“Hello Phoenix” the one pining her to the wall croons “I believe you have something of ours”

 

“No idea what you’re talking about” she replies smoothly, her eyes flashing

 

“Don’t play games Phoenix” he growls his grip starting to tighten on her throat

 

Well that’s going to leave a mark

 

“I wasn’t” she smirks “I honestly have no idea what you are talking about. I swear on my little black heart”

 

Her attitude seemed to piss the guy off even more as he growled and slammed her against the wall again, knocking the breath from her lungs. Once she regains breathing she sighs and brings her knee up slamming it into his crotch. As he leans forward grunting, she grabs the wrist holding the gun and bends it back snapping it clean in half. Once the gun is in her hand she turns and fires shots down the alley where the other two men are making them dive behind dumpsters.

 

“Time to play assholes” she growls

 

Oh what she wouldn’t do for one day of peace.


End file.
